Credits
The Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy Credits appears after completing the game. QUANTIC DREAM ;Project Managers :David Cage (Director) :Guillaume de Fondaumiere (Executive Producer) :Natalie Chody (Assistant Project Manager) :Charles Coutier (Production Assistant) ;Project Management :Christophe Vivet (Engine Manager) :Stephane Bertout (Platform Manager) :Ronan Marchalot (Platform Manager) :Eric Lescop :Vincent Marxen :Jean Charles Perrier :Frederic Prost ;3d Engine :Damien Castelltort (Tools Manager) :Nicolas Carre :Florian Delom :Guillaume Gourdin :Nicolas Holleville :Jerome Jany :Arnaud Mathieu :Vincent Piedeloup :Olivier Bitaud ;Tools :Wilfried Brunet :Guillaume Bonamy ;Design :Christophe Brusseaux (Graphic Manager) :Thierry Prodhomme (Lead Characters) :Philippe Aballea (Senior Artist) :Eric Seigaud :Frederic Grillot :Jean Francois Bruckner :Florent Bory :Souheil Riahi :Laurent Bertoux :Xavier Marquis ;Graphics :De Palma Valerie (Motion Capture Lead) :Jean Francois Szlapka :Laurent Helmlinger :Josselin Authelet (Animation Manager) :Yvan Roche :Clement Castanier :Emmanuel Linot :Isaac Partouche :Christophe Cerutti :Damien Fagnou :Benoit Revilliod :Rachel Tassy :David Estevan :Iranji Pirouzi ;Animations :Thomas Champon :Eric Krebs :Luc Loubat :Xavier Jacolot :Guillaume Aliquot :Abdenour Daoudi :Benoit Lasserre :Julien Joubert :Stephane Dalbera (Technical Advisor) ;Motion Capture :Sophie Buhl (Scripting Manager) :Jerome Britneff-Bondy :Caroline Marchal :Nathalie Delga :Jean Francois Boulanger :Steeve Kniebihly ;Script :Xavier Despas :Sound Fx :Jean Jacques Torroella ;Sound Voice :Angelo Badalamenti ;Orchestral Score And Additional Music By :Normand Corbeil ;Additional Music By :Farid Russlan ;Sound Music :Sandrine Grosselin :Elisabeth Fournier{P:C}{P:C} ;Legal Accountancy :Loic Velasco{P:C}{P:C} ;Network Maintenancy :Nathalie Longeville :Cheyenne Corre :Virginie Foucher :Gunther Germain :Frederic Kontogom :Claude Hebraed :Eebra Toure :Matheo Capelli :David Cage :Loic Cancelier :Robin Cancelier :Sandrine Grosselin :Olivia Moreau :Charles Coutier :Steeve Kniebihly ;Motion Capture Actors :Olivier Schneider (Stunts Choregrapher) :Patrick Vo :Ksenia Zarouba :Philippe Guegan :Gregory Loffredo :Arnaud Maillard (Ice Skating) :Claude Hebraed (Ice Skating) :Thierry Obriot (Basketball Player) :Ahore William (Basketball Player) ;Stunt :Pascal Mesnier :Sophie Pelligri ;Pupeteering :David Gasman :Paul Bandey :Sharon Mann :Doug Rand :Christian Erickson :Jodi Forrest :Matthew Geczy :Mike Marshall :Thomas Pollard :Barbara Scaff :James Shuman :Allan Wenger :Elisabeth Fournier (Script) ;Voice Actors :Natalie Chody (Lead QA) :Luc Andriamizaka :Seng Cheam :Julien Colas :Matthieu Flechair :Axel Riviere ;Drama Experience (ide) :Developed with the support of the Centre National de la Cinematographie :(cnc) :David Cage :Steeve Kniebihly :Jerome Britneff-bondy ;Directing :Jerome Britneff-bondy :Caroline Marchal ;Add Game Design :Charles Coutier ;Movies MUSIC Themes composed by :ANGELO BADALAMENTI ;Score produced and orchestrated by :NORMAND CORBEIL ;QA :My son Quentin, for all the hours, evenings, week-ends and holiday, we have not spent together. I promise I will never let that happen again. :CHRISTOPHE RAMBOZ for his enthusiasm and clear thinking, without who this game would have never been made. :PHILIP CAMPBELL for his talent, passion and enthusiasm, and all his inspiring crazy ideas. :Special Thanks Written And Directed By David Cage ATARI EUROPE ;REPUBLISHING TEAM :Rebecka Pernered - Republishing Director :Sebastien Chaudat - Republishing Team Leader :Gerard Barnaud - Republishing Producer :Maxime Loppin - Republishing Producer :Ludovic Bony - Localisation Team Leader :Karine Vallet - Localisation Project Manager :Sophie Barnaud - Localisation Project Manager :Didier Flipo - Localisation Technical Consultant :Caroline Fauchille - Printed Materials Team Leader :Celine Vilgicquel - Printed Materials Project Manager :Vincent Hattenberger - Copy Writer :Jenny Clark - MAM Project manager ;MANUFACTURING / SUPPLY CHAIN :Alain Fourcaud - Director Supply Chain :Fanny Giroud :Mike Shaw :Jean Grenouiller :Elise Pierrel - Manufacturing Coordinators ;GAME EVALUATION TEAM :Dominique Morel - Game Evaluation & Consulting Manager :Jocelyn Cioffi - JY Lapasset Evaluation & Consulting ;QUALITY ASSURANCE TEAM :Lewis Glover - Quality Director :Vincent Laloy - Quality Control Project Manager :Lisa Charman - Certification Project Manager :Sophie Wibaux - Product Planning Project Manager :Philippe Louvet - Engineering Services Manager :Stephane Enteric - Engineering Services Expert ;MARKETING TEAM :Cyril Voiron - European Marketing Director :Lisa Humphries - European Brand Manager :Renaud Marin - European Web Manager :John Tyrrell - European Head of Communications :Alistair Hatch - European Communications Executive ;LOCAL MARKETING TEAM :Charlotte Brown - UK – Product Manager :Beryl Gonnard - France - Product Manager :Stephan Pietsch - Germany – Product Manager :Andrea Loiudice - Italy – Product Manager :Laura Aznar :Rodrigo De la Pedraja - Iberica – Product Manager :Johan De Windt - Benelux – Product Manager :Nikke Lindner - Nordic – Product Manager :Raelene Knowles - Australia – Product Manager :Spyros Stanitsas - Greece – Product Manager :Simon Stratton - Switzerland – Product Manager :Noam Weisberg - Israel - Product Manager ;SPECIAL THANKS TO : :David and Guillaume at Quantic Dream :Constantine Hantzopoulos :Ben at Petrol Advertising :Jen at Start :Luke, Ian and Charlie at Gamer.tv :Andi at A Creative Experience :RelQ - Jaison :TAKE OFF :Babel - Simon Lawrence :KBP :Synthesis Category:Credits